Chaos and Insanity
by The Voices
Summary: Hi! Nukly Evl and I co-wrote this fic when we were extremely bored. Much insanity happens, and we can do nothing about it.
1. Are You Ready For This Shit?

Zephyr: Look!!! our first co-written fic!!!  
Nuklyr Evl: Coolios!!! I'm using a new font (Even if it doesn't show up)!  
Yodude: Very interesting this should be.  
Sulfer: I quite agree with you.  
Brimstone: You guys have no faith!  
Sulfer: Your just saying that because your her favorite muse!  
Brimstone: ^-^ Yep!  
Yodude: What about is this fic.  
Zephyr: Ummmmm....... Nuk?  
NE: Uhhhh.... total and utter chaos!  
Zephyr: Is that your.... final answer?  
NE: Uhhhhh..... do you have someting better?  
Zephyr: Can I phone a friend?  
Sulfer: WE'RE NOT ON WHO WANTS TO BE A MILIONAIRE GODDAMMIT!!  
NE: Okay!! That's my final answer!  
Yodude: More specific you should be.  
Zephyr: Do you have anything better?  
Yodude: No. No better subject do I have.  
Zephyr: Then shut your hole.  
NE: Then let's just write about a story with random things happening.  
All: Sounds good to me.  
Zephyr: Ahhhhhh!!!! Run for it! Here comes the title!!!!!!  
  
  
CRAZY STUFF HAPPENS AND WE CAN'T CONTROL IT!!!  
(A Story About Random Things)  
By: Nuklyr Evl and Zephyr  
  
Legolas: Hi!  
Pippin: why are we here?  
Frodo: I have no idea.  
Aragorn: What about you Merry?  
Merry: Probably the same reason they're here.  
Pippin: why are you guys here?  
Yugi: I don't know. Why are you guys here?  
Merry: we don't know.  
Joey: Maybe they know.  
Tristan: Well let's find out.  
Téa: right.  
Yami: why are you guys here?  
Pikachu: Pi-Pi!  
Yami: AAAHHHHH!!!! FREAKISH LITTLE THING!!! GET IT AWAY!!! GET IT AWAY!!!!  
Yugi: Dark magician! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!  
Pikachu: PPIIIIIIIiiiiiii....... *fade off *  
Ash: PIKACHU!!!! YOU BASTARDS!! why?! WHY! PIKACHU! I LOVE YOU!! *sniff*  
Yami: AAHHHH!!!! OWNER OF THE FREAKISH LITTLE THING!!!! GET IT AWAY!!! GAT IT AWAY!!!!  
Seto: Why?  
All: KAIBA!  
Seto: Fine. GO BLUE EYES!!  
Blue Eyes: *blasts Ash away*  
Misty&Brock: ASH!  
Misty: NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Brock: YOU LIMEY LITTLE BASTARDS!!!!  
NE: Now he really is ASH!  
Yami: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! FRIENDS OF THE OWNER OF THE FREAKISH LITTLE THING!!!! GET 'EM AWAY!!!! GET 'EM AWAY!!!!  
Bakura: Maybe we should stop blasting these little things away.  
Y. Bakura: nah.  
Joey. *sigh* Red eyes. Inferno fireblast.  
Misty&Brock: *Burn up*  
???: Pi-Pi!  
Yami: AAAHHHHH!!!! THE FREAKISH LITTLE THING IS BACK!!!  
Téa: No it's not. It's Picu, Pikachu's pre-evolution.  
Yugi: How do you know that?  
Téa: I subscribe to an anime magazine.  
Joey: Cool! is there anything about us in there?  
Téa: Sure! For example, in the next episode, Kaiba will lose his soul to Pegasus.  
Seto: *gasp* *faints*  
Yami: *standing on a chair* IT'S STILL A FREAKISH LITTLE THING!!! GET IT AWAY!! GET.... IT... AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!  
Yugi: gee Yami, for the king of games, you sure are skittish.  
Yami: Aibou! That's not the point! IT'S A FREAKISH THING!!!!!  
Yugi: well, when you put it that way.......... it's still odd.  
Yami: Aibou, as soon as I get it away from this predicament, I am going to have a long discussion with you about the scary qualities of FREAKISH LITTLE THIIIIIINGS!!!!  
Téa: I'll take care of this one. Pichu, please, go away. Your freaking out Yami.  
Pichu: Pi-Pi! (No!)  
Tristan: this is ridiculous. GO LAVA BATTLE GUARD!  
Lava Battle Guard: *knocks Pichu away*  
Zephyr: STOP HURTING INNOCENT CHARACTERS!!!  
Legolas: I must admit, it is a bit unkind.  
Yami: Are they all gone? *shivers*  
Nuklyr Evl: Zeph, they're just Pokémon characters.  
Zephyr: Good Point. they're all gone anyway.  
Yodude: Crazy People are you.  
Sulfer: And proud of it!  
Brimstone: DOGPILE ON YODUDE!!!!  
Yodude: Aw, hell no....  
All:Yeah!!!  
(Everyone jumps on Yodude, crushing him to little pieces.)  
Yodude: Ooooo. Pain. Very hurting I be.  
Seto: Yo, I'm from Beverly Hills and I be pimpin'!  
*everybody stares*  
Seto: what? I'm still recovering from a faint.  
*Everyone still starin'.*  
Seto: Grrr. You people are impossible. *stomps off to find someone to duel*   
Zephyr: and beat of course! Go Seto!   
Yami: I thought you liked meeeeee!   
Zephyr: I do.  
Yami: then why are you supporting my worst enemy?  
Zephyr: I like him to!  
Yami: -_-U)   
Aragorn: Do we even have a part here? and why ARE we here anyway.  
Zephyr: I'm not talking to you right now. I'm talking to Yami.  
Aragorn: Baka.  
Zephyr: Shut your hole. Or i'll send you to be a slave in Sauron's Palace.  
Aragorn: *gulp* why dont you just continue talking to Yami?  
Zephyr ^_^ *glomps Yami*  
Yami: *cough**choke* can't.... breathe.......*cough* Aibou! help!  
Zephyr: Sorry. *glomps Yugi*  
Yugi: I..knew .. she... liked me best! *choke*  
Yami: NOOOOO! *pulls Zephyr off Yugi* SHE LIKES MEE BEST!!!  
Yugi: She likes ME BEST!!!  
Yami: YOUR A MIDGET!!! Why would she like you???  
Yugi: Becuse I posess so much more Kawaiiness than you!!  
Yami: The evil side of Kaiba has more Kawaiiness than you!!  
Yugi: *gasp* I'm hurt Yami. That was a low blow. You can insult my dueling skills, you can insult my height, but you can never, NEVER insult my high levels of Kawaiiness!!!  
Yami: ¬_¬ she still likes me best.  
Joey: Forget it ya' dweebs! She likes ME best.  
Yugi: Nuh-uh!  
Yami: She like ME BEST!!!  
*all begin to fight*  
Nuklyr Evl: All right zephyr, what did you do to them?  
Zephyr: It was just a harmless love spell.  
Nuklyr Evl: }:|  
Zephyr: Amplafied by the power of the full moon on Friday the thirteenth, being used for the use four guys, with double ingredients, an double power-  
Nuklyr Evl: Four guys? But there are only three over there fighting over you.  
Seto: She Likes ME BEST!!! I'M THE DUEL MONSTERS CHAMPION, PLUS I'M A BILLIONAIRE!!!  
Pegasus: She llikes ME BEST!!!  
*all stare*  
Zephyr: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *beats Pegasus with Baseball Bat Of Doom*  
Pegasus: *twitch**twitch*  
Zephyr: CLEANUP!  
Nuklyr Evl: That didn't make sense.  
Merry: Neither does the non-existent plot.  
Nuklyr Evl: Good point. *thinks* If it's non-existent, there's no plot to make sense of anyway.  
Merry:....  
Nuklyr Evl: So the plot must make sense because it doesn't exist.  
Merry.... What's Kawaiiness?  
Zephyr: The nerve of that long haired pansy! I would never ever like him!!! grrrr. He must have been drunk.  
Nuklyr Evl: You know, that does make sense, seeing as how whenever he appears in any episodes, he's almost always drinking wine.  
Zephyr:*Reviews taped episodes* You're right.  
Pippin: Can we talk now?  
zephyr: of course you can talk my adorable little hobbit!! *glomps Pippin* your my littled hunk of Kawaii!  
Yugi: I thought I was your little hunk of Kawaii!! I'm so hurt.  
Frodo: Can I be your little hunk of Kawaii?  
Nikki: NNNOOOO!!! YOU'RE MY LITTLE HUNK OF KAWAII!!  
Frodo: oh, okay.  
Nikki: *glomps Frodo*  
Aragorn: I'm all alone.  
Legolas: There's no one here beside me!  
Merry: I'm alone too.  
*chelsea, Brittany, and shelby appear*  
chelsea: MERRY!! *glomps Merry*  
Brittany: Legolas!!! *glomps Legolas*  
Shelby: ARAGORN!! *glomps Aragorn* *Aragorn is flattened*  
Shelby: oops.  
Zephyr: *sigh* everyone's together!  
Yugi: *sitting in corner, curled up in fetal position* *weep**weep* WAAAAAH!!!  
Téa: it's okay Yugi. You can be my little hunk of Kawaii.  
Yugi: *eyes light up*  
*Téa leans forward*  
*Yugi wakes up in corner, tear stained face, in fetal position*  
Yugi: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
************************  
Nuklyr Evl: Well, that was insanity.  
Zephyr: At it's best!  
Nuklyr Evl: and fresh too!  
Zephyr: Sure.   
Yodude: more insanity in the next chapter shall occur.  
Pegasus: I'm in pain.  
Zephyr: DIE YOU LONG-HAIRED PANSY!!!!!  
Pegasus: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *screams like a girl*  
Zephyr: *chases Pegasus with a blowtorch*  
Nuklyr Evl: Oy Vey.  
******************** 


	2. And Again

Zephyr: We're baaaaaaaaaaack!!  
Nuklyr Evl: With a vengence! More insanity, forward!  
Zephyr: That's my line!  
Nuklyr Evl: sorry, Onward!  
Zephyr: So, my name's onward now, is it?  
Nuklyr Evl: no.  
Zephyr: Oh, okay. RACIST!!!  
Nuklyr Evl: where did that come from?  
zephyr: i don't know. want to see my demented lawn gnome?  
DLG: hehehehe  
Zephyr: her name is bubbles.  
Nuklyr Evl: Like the Powerpuff girl?  
Zephyr: No.  
Nuklyr Evl: Oh.  
Zephyr: FORWARD!!! ONWARD!!! UP UP AND SOMEWHERE ELSE!!  
Nuklyr Evl:To Infinity and even farther!!  
Zephyr: Isn't it Beyond?  
Nuklyr Evl: what?  
Zephyr: To Infinity and Beyond?  
Nuklyr Evl: Whatever.  
*********************  
The Second Installment of Insanity  
More Random Things Happen That We Still Can't Control  
(Continuation Of A Plotless Story)  
By Zephyr and Nuklyr Evl  
  
Zephyr: We've been forgetting the disclaimers.  
Nuklyr Evl: So?  
Zephyr: So we might get sued.  
Nuklyr Evl: So?  
Zephyr: They'll take all we have!  
Nuklyr Evl: I've got a piece of pocket lint. How 'bout you?  
Zephyr: I've got a meaningless little pebble.  
Nuklyr Evl: So there's not much they can take from us, right?  
Zephyr: Right, but just to be safe, We better put in a disclaimer. They might find out where we stashed our Duel Monsters cards.  
Nuklyr Evl: NO! NOT MY CARDS!!! DO THE DICLAIMER!! NOOOOOOW!!  
Zephyr: *ahem* We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Lord of the Rings, Pokémon, or any of the other shit we abuse!  
Nuklyr Evl: *whew* My Duel Monsters are safe.  
Zephyr: Not if we forget disclaimers in future chapters.  
Nuklyr Evl: FOR THE SAKE OF MY BEAUTYFUL CARDS!!! DON'T FORGET!!!!  
Zepher: OK..... now for somthing that DOES have a point....... ASK NUKLYR EVL!  
NE: Thank you, thank you.  
Zephyr: Question: Why would anyone want to ask you a question?  
NE: Becase I'm the sexyist, stud muffin alive.  
Zephyr: And now, truthfully, why would anyone want to ask you a question?  
NE: Because I'm.....the only one who volunteered for it???  
Zephyr: Very good! You deserve a Scooby Snack!  
*Shaggy jumps up*  
Shaggy: *bite**scarf**swallow*  
Zephyr: DON'T BITE MY FINGER!!  
NE: Anyway, let's go to the first caller!  
Caller: Hello? Am I on the air?   
Zephyr: Yes, your on the air.  
Caller: But Am I on the air?  
Zephyr: Yes, your on the air  
Caller: I'm on the air though, right?  
Zephyr: YES!! YOU'RE ON THE AIR!!  
Caller: But I'm on the AIR....  
*Click*  
*Dile tone*  
Zephyr: Caller #2, you're on "Ask Nuklyr Evl".  
Caller 2: Uh, yeah... Um, i just wanted to know...uh, why wont Zephyr let me be her little hunk of Kawaiiness!?!  
Zephyr: Yugi!?!  
Yugi: Zephyr! My little love muffin!  
*Click*  
*Dile Tone*  
NE: Can I just answer ONE question without you hanging up Zephryr!?!  
Zephyr: Okay....fine. Caller, you better have a question!  
Caller: Ok, I'm a 14 year old male, bent on ruling the world and trying to escape the shadow realm. What should I do getting my goals?  
NE: *sigh* Yami Bakura.... what have I told you about trying to obtain world domination on a school night?  
Y. Bakura: Aw, man....  
NE: Next caller.  
Caller: Yeah, I still don't understand all the shit you were talking about last chapter.  
NE: What?  
Caller: You know. The "So the plot must make sense because it doesn't exist." stuff.  
NE: Yeah. I've had a lot of questions about that. Let me put it in Layman's terms.  
Zephyr: *To Yodude* Who's Layman?  
Yodude: *Shruggs*  
NE: First of all, a story makes sense when it follows a storyline. Correct?  
Caller: Correct.  
NE: So if it doesn't follow the storyline it doesn't make sense. Right?  
Caller: Also correct.  
NE: So, if this story has no storyline, then when we follow the idea of there is no idea and that we're a storyline the says that there is no storyline, then we follow the plot correctly and the story makes sense. Does that make any sense?  
Caller: No, not really.  
NE: Well thanks for calling anyway. Bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LATER  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi: So this story is actually making sense?  
NE: Right!  
Yugi: Wierd.  
Zephyr: We havn't heard from me latly!  
NE: And nobody cares!  
Yugi: Zephyr!  
Zepher: Yugi! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Runs away*  
Yugi: That was strange.  
NE: Not as strange as our next cartoon!  
All:.....  
NE: No cartoon? Then, next caller, you're on ASK NUKLYR EVL!!!!  
Caller: Uh, I was just wondering... Why is your name Nuklyr Evl? Shouldn't it be Nuclear Evil?  
NE: That would be the same reason why Zephyr spells her name that way, and that's why the world turns,and why the stars shine, and the ocean waves, and why the house flies!  
Caller: Wait a minute! Zephyr spells her name that way because that's how it's spelled,the world turns because of a complex gravity system, the stars shine because of the refraction of light to our optic sensors, the ocean waves because of the moon and it's gravity, and houses don't fly.  
NE: Mine does....  
Caller: You may refering to the insect, the common housefly, but that would be giving you too much credit.  
NE: What!?!  
Caller: And you never answerd my question! It's probably because you and Zephyr are derranged crack addicts!  
Zephyr: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!  
NE: Why of all the lousy....  
Caller; Oh, please! If I wanted to listen to mindless droning, I'd listen to an air conditioner.  
NE:*Starting to turn red*  
Caller: C'mon! Are you retards gonna say somthing or what?  
NE: *Reaches through phone and pulles out caller's head.* Zephyr, could you pass out Metal Bats of Doom to everyone here, please.  
Zephyr: With pleasure. *Passes out bats*  
NE: Ready.....aim.....whack him at will!  
*Everyone whacks the caller with thier bats. When they are all done NE lets the caller's head go and then yells into the phone:*  
NE: HOWS THAT, FOR A BUNCH OF RETARDS, HUH?  
Caller:*quietly* Ow.  
NE: Last caller.  
Caller: Hello? Hi, some of my boys 'n' me were wondering if you, Nuk Evl, was a guy or a gal. It's really confusing.  
NE: Well, based on all research done on myself, by myself...I am, conclusivly...............................  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
...........................................................................................................................................................................  
................................................................................male. Sorry guys, hello ladies!  
Zephyr: *grunt* And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend.  
NE:*Dreamy* Ah, Megan! Oh how I crave thee like thy craves for candy. Your beauty surpasses that of all!  
Zephyr:*holding a frying pan* I've gotta deal with a dizzy host. Watch for Chapter 3! Later days!  
NE: Hey! You stole that from Weekenders!  
Zephyr:*Whaks him with a frying pan*  
NE:Ow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Even More Chaotic Insanity

Zephyr: Why do we continue this pointless thing?  
nuklyr Evl: Because we're odd pple with nothing better to do then write pointless, plotless, chaotic fics.  
Zephyr: Okay.  
Nuklyr Evl: Don't forget the disclaimer!!! I wouldn't want to lose my precious cards!  
Zephyr: Whatever. We dont own anything that doesn't belong to us.  
Nuklyr Evl: Right! NOBODY CAN TAKE MY CARDS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!  
Zephyr : ¬_¬ *slips Nuklyr Evl's deck into pocket* Of course not Nuk.  
Yodude: get on with the story you must.  
Zephyr: What story?  
Yodude: The story that you have been writing.  
NE: It's a story?  
Zephyr: since when? There's no plot.  
Yodude: Continue writing you must.  
Zephyr: okay. But these little pointless things before the actual fic are kinda fun to write.  
Brimstone: I would like to apologize for any misuse of phrases words, or expressions that these knuckleheads have no idea how to use properly.  
  
A third Installment of Chaos  
what happens when we can't think of a title?  
By Nuklyr Evl and Zephyr  
  
Bakura: It seems to me that you are specifically centering on a few characters and purposely leaving out others you brought in.  
Chikorita: Chika?  
Yami: AAAHH!!!! ANOTHER FREAKISH LITTLE THING!!! GET IT AWAY!!! GET IT AWAY!!!!  
Bakura: See, you're ignoring me right now.  
Y. Bakura: Maybe she just doesn't like you Ryou.  
Bakura: Maybe she doesn't like you either.  
Yami: That'd be unserstandable.  
Y. Bakura: Why you... arrogant...stuck up....... Pharaoh!!  
Zephyr: Don't even suggest such a thing!!! I love you all!!! *glomps Bakura* *glomps Y. Bakura*  
Nukly Evl: Hey Zeph,  
Zephyr: Hm?  
Nuklyr Evl: I've been thinking and-  
Zephyr: You've been thinking! Nuk, how many times do I have to tell you that thinking is bad for you! It could strain your small brain! You could have a nervous breakdown!!  
NE: haha. Very funny. But I've been thinking, and, What does "glomp" mean anyway?  
Zephyr: ........... *pulls out humongous dictionary* hmm.... *flips through pages* .... not in here. *pulls out slang dictionary* hmm.... I found "Glom" which means to grab, or latch onto or seize. Maybe it has something to do with that.  
NE: possibly.  
Zephyr: I really don't think anybody actually knows what it means.  
NE: hm. Interesting.  
Zephyr: It is actually.  
Bakura: Zephyr.  
Seto: We have something to ask you.  
Yugi: It's very important.  
Yami: We're tired of fighting.  
Joey: Our friendship could be torn apart.  
Y. Bakura: That might not be so bad.  
All: *glare at Y. Bakura*  
Seto: So we're going to ask you...  
All: Who's your favorite?  
NE: *whispers* I thought you only spelled Joey, Yugi, Yami, and Seto.  
Zephyr: uhhhh....... *looks innocent*   
NE: -_-U  
Zephyr: oh! You're all my favorites!!  
Yugi: But I'm your favorite favorite, right?  
Zephyr: I can't decide between you!  
NE: Which is why it probably wasn't a good idea to put a spell on them in the first place.  
Zephyr: *starts singing* I put a spell on you, And now you're mine!   
Bakura: I know she like me best.  
Yami: SHE LIKES ME!! I'M A PHARAOH!  
Zephyr: STOP!! I wont choose between you!! *throws antidote to spell on them*  
*All suddenly stop fighting*  
Seto: What were we fighting about?  
Yami: I'm Sorry aibou! I never meant to insult your Kawaiiness!  
Yugi: It's okay, I forgot why we were fighting anyway.  
*All walk away happily*  
  
Seto: Where's Mokuba?  
Bakura: I don't think he's in this fic.  
Seto: What! NOOOOOOOO!!!  
Yami: Calm down Kaiba!!  
Seto: But what if Pegasus kidnaps him again?   
Zephyr: uh, Seto? Just to let you know, I think Pegasus is still in the hospital. I beat him pretty badly.  
Seto: Oh, okay.  
Mokuba: Hi Seto!!  
Seto: Ithought you said he wasn't in this fic.  
Bakura: He wasn't.  
Mokuba: I bribed my way in.  
Zephyr: No you didn't. I had security let you in.  
Mokuba: Why?  
Zephyr: Because-..... I forget. But it must have been a good reason.  
Mokuba: Okay.  
Legolas: Is this exclusive, or are you going to give people other than yugi and his friends a part.  
Zephyr: I'm sorry Legolas! You and Your friends can have parts!! *glomps Legolas*  
Leigha: GET OFF!!!! HE'S MY ELF!!!!!  
Zephyr: sorry.  
Leigha: LEGOLAS IS MINE!! AND DON'T NOBODY FORGET IT!!! *glomps Legolas*  
Calendrio: LEIGHA!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY ELF!!!!???  
Leigha: EEP!!! * runs away still holding Legolas*  
Calendrio: LEIGHA!!! *chases after Leigha*   
  
Zephyr: Should we end this now?  
Nuklyr Evl: I dunno.  
Yodude: End the insanity you must.  
Zephyr: Well, if he's sick of it...  
NE: We better keep going.  
Zephyr: right you are Nuk!  
NE: Hey Zeph, I'll duel you!  
Zephyr: Nah, I'm still new to the game. I don't need you beating me in front of all these readers, and anyone else who might stumble upon this pit of insanity.  
NE: I'll let you win.  
Zephyr: No you won't.  
NE: yes I will.  
Zephyr: No you wont.  
NE: yes I will.  
Zephyr: I don't believe you.  
NE: fine.  
Zephyr: Fine.  
NE: fine.  
Zephyr: fine.  
NE: fine.  
Zephyr: fi-  
Yodude: STOP!!  
Zephyr: okay.  
NE: Is it time to end the chapter now?  
Zephyr: I dunno. Do you have any more ideas?  
NE: No.  
Zephyr: Me neither. Time to end.  
All: BYE!!!  
********************************  
  
Zephyr: Well that was fun.  
Flame Swordsman: Readers, Be thankful she's not putting any of you in this chaos pit.  
Dark Magician: Damn straight.  
Zephyr: THAT'S IT!!!  
NE: what's it?  
Zephyr: If any of you wonderful readers want to be in this fic, E-Mail, Nuk, or me and we'll plop you in somewhere. If you wanna have some kind of role, like you wanna torture Aragorn, or accidently throw us all through a malicious plot hole, *shivers* just let us know!!  
Yodude: Interesting this should be.  
Zephyr: Damn right.  
Flame Swordsman: Well, she's leaving us Duel Monsters out of it.  
Zephyr: Hey Nuk,  
NE: yeah?  
Zephyr: Should we bring some Duel Monsters into the next chapter?  
NE: Sure. Why not?  
Zephyr: Cool!!  
Flame Swordsman: Well, at least-  
Dark Magician: Don't say it. Don't you say a word.  
****  
Zephyr: Say it.  
Yami: no.  
Zephyr: SAY IT!!  
Yami: NO!!  
Zephyr: SAY IT!! OR I'LL..  
Yami: You'll what?  
Zephyr: *pulls out millenium puzzle, seemingly out of thin air*  
Yugi: Where'd you get that?  
Zephyr: None of your business! Now say it! Or I'll dismantle this thing and scatter the pieces across the four corners of the world!!  
NE: The world has corners?  
Zephyr: you know what I mean.   
Yami: NOO!!!! NOT THAT!! PLEASE NO!!  
Zephyr: SAY IT!!  
Yami: This fic is cool! Review! Review nicely! Noooo flames. NOW GIVE ME THAT PUZZLE!!!!!  
Zephyr: Catch! *throws into gorge of eternal peril*  
Yami: NNNOOOOOO!!!! *jumps in after it*  
*screams are heard*  
Zephyr: oops.  
Brimstone: Don't worry! He should be fine!! It's just a fic, after all.  
Sulfer: No actual penguins were hurt in the making of this fic.  
NE: the world has corners? 


End file.
